parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rodent Story
TheBluesRockz's movie spoof of "Toy Story" Cast: *Woody - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Buzz Lightyear - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mr. Potato Head - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Slinky Dog - Scooby Doo *Rex - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Hamm - Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Bo Peep - Gadget (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Sarge - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Sarge's Soldiers - Huey, Dewey and Louie (DuckTales) *Andy - Johnny Test *Mrs. Davis - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Molly - Baby Kate (Arthur) *Sid - Nelson (The Simpsons) *Hannah - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Scud - Roscoe (Oliver & Company) *RC - Buck (Home on the Range) *Lenny - Fievel (An American Tail) *Mr. Shark - Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin) *Snake - Darkwing Duck *Robot - Launchpad (DuckTales/Darkwing Duck) *Etch - Iago (Aladdin) *Mr. Spell - Timon (The Lion King) *Rocky Gibraltar - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Troll Dolls - Lemurs (Madagascar) *Combat Carl - Timothy (Dumbo) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Mice (Cinderella) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Mouse Without Hat (Cinderella) *Janie - Webby (DuckTales) *Pterodactyl - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Baby Face - Tito (Oliver & Company) *Legs - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Hand-in-the-Box - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) *RollerBob - Otto (Robin Hood) *Frog - Skippy (Robin Hood) *Jingle Joe - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Ducky - Toby (Robin Hood) *Rockmobile - Dukey (Johnny Test) *Walking Car - Pascal (Tangled) *Burn RagDoll - Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) *Huge Red Pickup Truck - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Yellow Soldiers - Wile.E Coyote (Looney Tunes) and Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Sally Doll - Faline (Bambi 2) Scenes: *Rodent Story Part 1 - Opening (You've Got a Friend in Me") *Rodent Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Rodent Story Part 3 - "When the Saints Go Marching In" *Rodent Story Part 4 - Dale the Space Ranger *Rodent Story Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Rodent Story Part 6 - Chip 'n Dale Fight/Sid (Nelson) *Rodent Story Part 7 - Who Will Andy (Johnny Test) Pick? *Rodent Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Staion *Rodent Story Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Rodent Story Part 10 - Dale Meet the Mices *Rodent Story Part 11 - At Sid's (Nelson's) House *Rodent Story Part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Nelson) *Rodent Story Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Rodent Story Part 14 - Dale's Body Bandage *Rodent Story Part 15 - Sid's (Nelson's) Window to Andy's (Johnny Test's) Window *Rodent Story Part 16 - The Big One *Rodent Story Part 17 - Dale I Can't Do This Without You' *Rodent Story Part 18 - Chip Ask For Help *Rodent Story Part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Rodent Story Part 20 - A Chase *Rodent Story Part 21 - Rocket Power *Rodent Story Part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Johnny Test's) House *Rodent Story Part 23 - End Credits Quotes: * Baloo: Oh, really? I'm from India. * Basil: And I'm from London. Well, I'm not really from London. I'm actually from a British country that's somewhere in Europe. * Chip: You'd think they've never seen a new rodent before. * Gadget Hackwrench: Well, sure. Look at him. He's got more gadgets on than a Swiss army knife. * Chip: Listen, LightSnack, you stay away from Johnny. He's mine, and no one is taking him away from me. * Dale: What are you talking about? Where's that bonding strip? * Chip: And another thing-- Stop with this spaceman thing! It's getting on my nerves! * Dale: Are you saying you want a lodge of complaint with Star Command?! * Chip: Oh, okay. Ooh, well, so you wanna do it the hard way, huh? * Dale: Don't even think about it, Cowboy. * Chip: Oh, yeah, tough guy? (Pushes his Helmet Open) * (Dale Gasps, Choking) * Dale: The air isn't toxic. How dare you open a spaceman's helmet on an uncharted planet. My eyeballs could've been sucked from their sockets. * Chip: You actually think you the Dale? Oh, all this time I thought it was an act. Hey, guys, look. It's the real Dale. * Dale: You're mocking me, aren't you? * Chip: Oh, no, no. No-no-no-no-no. Dale, look! An Alien! * Dale: Where? * (Chip Laughs) * Dale: Oh, shut up. * Nelson Muntz: Where are your rebel friends now? (Sinister Laugh) * Chip: Uh, Dale, we missed the truck! * Dale: We're not aiming for the truck! Trailer/Transcript: * Rodent Story Trailer/Transcript Trivia: * This spoof will dedicated to Jim Varney (1949-2000), and Don Rickles (1926-2017). Gallery: Cdrrv2-04.jpg|Chip as Woody Chip-n-Dale-Rescue-Rangers-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-12289498-600-450.jpg|Dale as Buzz Lightyear Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Mr. Potato Head Scooby doo 2016.jpg|Scooby Doo as Slinky Basil.jpg|Basil as Rex Theodore.jpg|Theodore Seville as Hamm 1188611758 l.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Bo Peep Scrooge4.png|Scrooge McDuck as Sarge Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie as Sarge's Soldiers Johnny Test SketchHeroes.jpg|Johnny Test as Andy Davis Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Mrs. Davis Baby Kate.jpg|Baby Kate as Baby Molly Davis The Simpsons Nelson.PNG|Nelson Muntz as Sid Phillips Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Hannah Phillips Roscoe.jpg|Roscoe as Scud Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Toy Story Movies